A Soldier’s Wish
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: Heero has one wish and that was to tell Relena how he feels about her. But through the trials of life things don’t always goes as plan. Will he be able to tell her in time before she gets hurt?
1. A Simple Wish

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! I'm back with a new story. This is my first story ever written on this website and my very first Gundam fic. This story is the re-written version of The Heartache of Peace. I didn't get much reviews and I was losing interest so I decided to change a lot of stuff and rewrite it. Well, read and please tell me what you think. Enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own Gundamwing only the characters I create. _

_

* * *

_

A Soldier's Wish

_**Summary: **Heero had one wish and that was to tell Relena how he feels about her. But through the trials of life things don't always goes as plan. A new war is about to break out and things are turning for the worse. Will he be able to tell her in time before she gets hurt? _

_Chapter 1: A Simple Wish_

* * *

"Good morning class." replied a tall dark hair man, who walked into the room setting his large brown briefcase on the table, "Let us begin the lesson for today."

He smiled adjusted his big square glasses. He turned to the blackboard as he began his lesson.

Heero sat silently fidgeting with his pencil in deep thought. He placed it close to his chin as he gazed at the sketch of his Gundam, the wing zero, he had created. He had not spare anytime to put in every detail of it that he could remember. His mysterious blue eyes stared at it intently as he remembered the good times he had with it. The friends he had made and the lives lost in the previous war.

He smirk a little as he remembered Relena. The girl he had grown to love so much. It had been two years since the battle with Made Maya and he had not seen her. He leaned back in his school chair barely listening to the lecture his Math teacher was giving on quadratic equations. Folding his hands behind his head he looked up at the ceiling.

'_I wish I could see you one last time Relena so I could tell you how I really feel.'_ he thought, smiling at the ceiling.

"You don't have to wish anymore, I'm right here." a voice came from right next to him.

Heero took his hands from behind his head and turned his attention to his left to see Relena staring back at him. His eyes widen in fear as she looked at him.

"R-Relena." he coughed out almost choking, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." she smiled slowly, getting out of the chair that was next to him.

She walked over to the classroom window gazing out of it silently. Heero immediately followed her. He smiled as she looked at him with her light blue eyes.

"It's been two years Heero, where have you been?" she asked, smiling vibrantly at him.

"I've been in school." he smirked, looking out the window, "I decided to go back to school after the battle with Made Maya because of the time of peace."

Relena sighed, looking through the window as well. She loved listening to his voice whenever he spoke. He spoke with such wisdom and understanding. Slowly, Heero reached for her right hand holding it tightly. He entangled his fingers with hers as she looked at him curiously wondering what was going on in his head.

"Relena, there's something I have to tell you." he replied, still holding her hand, "Relena I know I haven't seen you in a while…but I just wanted to tell you how much I…I really… l-love-" he started, getting interrupted by a loud bang that came from behind Relena.

The large glass window broke behind her as high wind swiftly entered the room blowing books and papers onto the floor. A small gas ball was thrown into the room and landed right in front of Heero. He stared at it, and then realized what it was but before he could react, it let loose a large puff of smoke intoxicating the room with its high fumes. Heero coughed, trying to see his way through the fumes.

Relena screamed as the wind pushed her blond hair violently in the air and at the loud sound. Covering her ears she caused Heero to lose his grip on her hand. The puff of smoke still filled the room causing a foggy mist to appear. Heero tried to shield his face with his hand as he desperately search for hers using his hand as a guide, he glided it across the window pane.

"Relena!" he yelled, waiting to hear her voice.

"Uh-Heero!" she screamed as he heard her struggling to speak, "Ahhh! Heero, help me!"

Heero opened his eyes that were tightly shut to see that the fog had cleared. He rushed to the broken window to see her being taken away in a helicopter. Two men held her tightly as she struggled to get loose.

"RELENA!" he yelled, desperately as she disappeared out of sight.

"Relena!" he whispered as he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

He quickly opened his eyes to see his teacher standing in front of him while tapping his foot on the classroom tiles. It was a dream, he sighed. He was so happy that it was just a dream. He gazed around the room to see the other students whispering something about him while others laughed in the corner. He frowned as he turned back to his teacher.

"Nice to see you return back to reality." he replied as all the students started to laugh loudly, "Since you think that my lesson is boring you, I suggest you finish the equation I was discussing on the blackboard."

Heero sighed deeply as he got up and walked to the black board. He was a Japanese descendent boy, who had brown hair, which was short in the back and long in the front extending to his eyes. He wore a blue jacket, jeans and a white shirt inside of the jacket.

He fixed his jacket as he stared at the algebraic equation hard. Holding the chalk in his hand he attempted to solve the problem. After spending five seconds on the equation he placed the chalk down in the slot. Turning around to the teacher and class he replied.

"The answer is 4x + 2x." he smirked as the other classmates gasp in amazement.

"Hmm, you see Mr. Yuy if you were paying attention to class and not sleeping you would have gotten this right." the teacher replied, looking at the board.

"Look closely Mr. Smithson." Heero replied sternly.

"Look Mr. Yuy, I know what I'm saying this is…wait a minute you are right." he replied embarrassingly while adjusting his glasses.

Heero smiled as he made his way from the blackboard to his chair. The other students applauded his achievement as the teacher looked at him in shock. Heero sat down in his chair and shuffled his books making his sketch of his Gundam, the wing zero, fall to the floor. He stared at it remembering his dream, the dream of Relena. He immediately picked it up before anyone got a chance to get their hands on it.

Within a few more minutes the bell rang loudly signaling that the class lecture was finally over. He frowned as he walked out of his classroom followed by a few of his classmates.

"So Heero, are you going to the Valentine's Day dance tonight?" a young vibrant red head asked.

"No." he replied, walking away from her but she followed.

There were walking in the hall as he made his way towards his locker. He wanted to know why this girl was bothering him so much. After all, she was the prettiest girl in school and many guys liked her. But Heero on the other hand, couldn't stand her one bit.

Her red hair extended to her lower neck and the end of it, was curled up causing it to be in a waved back motion. She wore a white pleated skirt that was above her knees and a navy blue blouse. Heero sighed as he opened his locker putting in his books that he was finished with. He was getting ready for lunch and was mad that this girl decided to bother him now.

"If that no means you don't have a date. Then you can take me if you want?" she smiled as her light green eyes stared him mysteriously, "I won't mind a bit."

Heero looked at her sternly. He couldn't help but wonder why she enjoyed making him mad. It was as if she loved doing it, just by the utterance of her squeaky annoying voice made him cringed with anger.

'_Why is this girl annoying me?'_ he asked himself still staring at her in silence.

"Heero, I'm talking to you!" she yelled, flipping her hair.

"Look, I don't have time for a dance and I don't want to go with you, alright?" he raised his voice as he walked away swiftly leaving her standing there.

'_What? He'll pay for that!'_ she declared to herself as she watched him disappear out of sight.

_~*~WINNER'S MANSION~*~_

Quatre sat silently breezing through his laptop as he looked up some information on an assignment he had to do for school. He didn't go today however, he came up with an excuse that he was sick but what he really wanted was a day off. He sighed when he heard a loud roaring sound from outside.

'_Probably Duo coming to annoy me.'_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

He got up from his office desk and headed outside of the mansion. When he got there he saw his friend, Duo who was sitting in a Suzuki red jeep. Quatre let out a deep sigh as he walked down the mansion stairs making his way towards the jeep. He looked at Duo who gave him a wide grin.

Duo was an orphan for some time until he grew up, he became a Gundam pilot. He was the talkative one of all the pilots and yet a dangerous person when he has to be, that is in battle. He wore a black suit, a white under shirt which sleeves extended to his elbow. A priest like button was at the top of the suit. His brown hair was in a rather weird style, long in the back coming into a long braid and short in the front extending over his eyes.

"Duo, shouldn't you be in school?" Quatre asked surprised to see him there.

"Yeah, but I think I need a break just like you," he smirked, leaning on the door of the red jeep, "besides I don't have anyone to hang with. It's like Heero and I aren't in the same school!"

Quatre smirked. He knew Heero would act that way, even though they were in the same school. He would rarely talk to them and just go on with his school work. Quatre had short blond flaky hair and light blue eyes. He was the heir to the throne of Sandrock City. He wore brown pants, a long sleeve white shirt and a purple vest over it to match.

"So, where are you going now?" Quatre asked, touching the red jeep door.

"I was about to go visit Relena."

"Do you think it is wise to do that?" Quatre looked at him strangely.

"We'll discuss that on the way." he smirked, getting back into the driver's seat, "Hop in."

Quatre jumped in as they both drove towards Heero's apartment instead, since Quatre had conveniently encouraged him not to go to Relena's. While on the way, they listened to the radio which was covering the latest news on an accident that occurred the night before.

"Duo, turn it up." Quatre demanded.

"_In evening news, there was a small explosion on colony 552 in the Washiko area last night; causing two people to be injured."_ the female replied through the intercom on the radio, "_Officials believe that it may be an attack by the Earth fear Alliance on the colonies but other politicians tend to disagree…"_

Quatre turned it down after he had heard what he wanted to hear. He was a little shocked at the news, because none of the colonies had been attacked in a long time. He wondered if a new war was breaking out again. Knowing the catastrophic damage it would do to the nations and its people.

"So…" Duo replied, taking a quick look at Quatre and then back to the road.

"I don't know what to think." he stated, seriously in deep thought with his index finger tapping his mouth, "Maybe we should talk to Heero about this."

"Yeah."

They remained silent as they journeyed towards his house.

_~*~RELENA'S MANSION~*~_

Relena walked silently through the small garden behind the mansion. She had so much political work to do and yet balance school. It was a lot to take on for a young girl and she was managing great. But at times she would get so stressed out that she couldn't even think straight. She walked over to the pool that was just a few feet from her bedroom window. Today she had taken a day off from school to spend some time alone at home. Since she was such an important person it was no problem at all.

She lifted her light blue summer dress a little exposing her tan legs. Taking off her shoes she placed her feet into the cool water. She sat on the edge of the pool as she played reflexively with her long blond hair that extended to her mid back. She smiled to herself as she tried to think on the good life.

'_One day I wish my life can be normal once again.'_ she smiled, shielding her face with her hand against the sun.

"RELENA!" screamed a young blond running steadily towards her with a collection of bags in her hands.

"Oh, hi Dorothy," Relena replied, looking at her with a large smile.

"Relena, you should see the magnificence clothes I bought at the mall today." she smiled, coming up right next to her.

"Oh really, did you buy something for me?"

"Of course not, I complete forgot about you." she gave her a daring smile that made Relena frown a little.

She let out a small laugh when she saw Dorothy pull out a small pair of golden earrings from her bag. Relena took them and instantly put them on to see how she would look. Dorothy smiled at Relena's gesture.

"I know you couldn't forget me." Relena smirked at her new best friend.

After the small war with Made Maya, Dorothy came to live with Relena in her mansion. It had become so lonely after her brother left with Ms. Noin and she missed him dearly. The two girls had become good friends ever since although they had a rough beginning. Dorothy had long blond hair that extended to her legs. She wore a light yellow floral dress that stretched out to her knees. She picked up her bags as she got ready to enter into the large mansion.

"I'll be back Relena, just got to put these things away." she replied leaving.

"Okay." the other blond girl replied to her retreating back.

Few minutes passed by and Dorothy was still in the mansion. Relena stayed by the pool and continued to enjoy the tranquility of the scene. A slight breeze blew towards her sending her golden hair high in the air. She closed her eyes trying to forget about her past, the past of wars and constant destruction.

"Miss. Relena." Pagan her butler and driver replied, interrupting her from her daydream.

"Yes."

"The phone, madam." he replied calmly, handing her the cordless phone, "It's your brother."

She nod silently to him and took the phone. Taking her feet out of the pool's cool water she stood up getting ready to speak to her brother. Feeling a little nervous she held her breath a little because she knew he would only call unless it was something important.

"Hello."

"Relena, this is Milliardo."

_~*~HEERO'S APARTMENT~*~_

Heero sat silently on the sofa in his apartment staring at his text book. He was getting a little tired of school but he was managing regardless. He had an assignment to finish and he was determined to do it even though the Valentine's Day dance was tonight, he didn't care. He would only care if Relena was attending and to his knowledge she was not. Frowning he heard a loud knock echo through the room. He got up and headed towards it.

When he opened the door he stared sternly at Duo and Quatre whom he wasn't expecting to see. Without thinking he slammed the door in their faces. Upon seeing this Duo knocked violently on the door.

"Heero!" he yelled, pounding on the door, "Open this door right now; we have to talk to you!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk." Quatre concluded, crossing his arms.

Duo looked at Quatre and smirked, "Relena sent us."

Within an instant the door peered wide open. Heero looked at his fellow gundam pilots and sighed leaning on the door frame.

"What do you want?" he asked sternly.

"We really need to talk." Quatre replied as Duo pushed the door open wider so Quatre and he could enter.

Heero led the two boys further into his apartment even though he was angry that they were there. Duo and Quatre sat down on the long sofa while Heero sat in a small chair. He gazed at his two former friends harshly wanting to know why they chose to bother him now.

"So, did Relena send you or not?" he asked skeptically.

"Well Duo lied." Quatre replied, picking up a newspaper in front of him, "But we did hear that at the last minute she was requested to be the guest of honor at the dance."

"Really." he mumbled sarcastically.

Heero sighed leaning back in his chair, he felt a little better about the news since now he would finally be able to tell Relena how he really felt. But what made him curious was why Relena would even consider going to a school dance? Surely she had more important political work to deal with. He smirked to himself, something he rarely did unless he was thinking of Relena.

"Aren't you coming?" Duo asked moving from the couch and starting to roam through Heero's kitchen cabinets for food.

"Wasn't planning on going." he answered solemnly.

"Well Dorothy's coming with me and Hilde is going with Duo." Quatre said placing the newspaper back on the coffee table in front of him, "Why don't you come? I'm sure Relena hasn't seen you in a while."

"It doesn't matter anyway." he muttered, turning his head the other way.

While Heero and Quatre sat in silence, Duo decided to find something good to eat. He was a bit hungry and thought Heero wouldn't mind at all. He stared at the bologna sandwich wrapped in saran wrap. He continued to search for a beverage but could find none, since the refrigerator was practically empty.

'_Geez, for a single man, Heero sure doesn't like to eat.'_ he thought, biting hard into the sandwich.

He poured himself a glass of water from the faucet and turned back to the two guys in chair a few feet from him. He stopped a little when he saw Heero staring at him angrily.

"What?" he asked, raising his hands, "I was hungry?"

Heero just frowned at him. It was the last thing he had to eat and Duo just had to come along and take it from him.

"What else did you both exactly want to talk about?" Heero asked, changing the subject, a hint of anger trailing in his voice.

"Oh, did you hear the news about the bomb attack?" Duo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"We think that it may be connected somehow to the recent attacks." Quatre replied solemnly.

Heero smiled a little which caused Quatre to be a little surprised. He got up from his chair holding a mysterious smirk while taking off his jacket.

"Follow me."

The two boys immediately followed their once leader. He carried them into his second bedroom which he had renovated and turned into a mechanical shop. The guys gazed around at their surroundings. Car parts and plane parts laid everywhere, it looked like a garage except a little neater. On the walls were sketches of Heero's Gundam the wing zero. Sketches of new enhancements and other features in which he thought could make his gundam better.

"I've always thought that this might happen." he replied coolly while picking up one of the parts, "Haven't you guys missed battling?"

Quatre and Duo both glanced at each other and then smiled back at him.

"Yeah, but we know it's a time for peace, so of course we wouldn't get to fight." Quatre replied.

"But if these attacks are connected somehow, who do we link them to?" Duo asked wiping away the bread crumbs from his mouth.

"I don't know yet, all I know is that we should be prepared." he stated giving them a small square communicator device, "I designed these myself. These communicators can help us keep in contact if there is a new war. I used a special material that allows us to even communicate when we are in space."

'_Wow! These are great!'_ Quatre thought, looking to his right to see that Duo had disappeared, _'Why does he keep doing that?'_

He asked himself frowning.

"Hey there's something on the news about Relena!" Duo yelled at the boys while looking at the screen.

The two guys walked out of the mechanical shop and stared as the TV screen. They remained quiet as they saw Milliardo Peacecraft speaking on the news. Something wasn't right whenever Millardo showed something was always wrong.

_

* * *

_

Well, that's it. I know it's not a good cliffhanger but I'll try better next time. Tell me what you think. This is my first Gundam fic which is re-written. I hope it's better than how it was before. Please review and tell me what you think.

_Ciao!  
_

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 26, 2010**_


	2. A new war?

_PhantasyDreamer: Well I'm back at last with another chapter for the year 2006. I know I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this story but I'm not going to let them stop me. On another note, I don't own Gundamwing only my characters. Go on and read. I hope you enjoy this. _

_A Soldier's Wish _

_Chapter 2: A new war?_

_Last time: 'Wow! These are great!' Quatre thought looking to his right to see that Duo had disappeared, 'Why does he keep doing that?' He asked himself frowning._

"_Hey there's something on the news about Relena!" Duo yelled at the boys while looking at the screen._

_The two guys walked out of the mechanical shop and stared as the TV screen. They remained quiet as they saw Milliardo Peacecraft speaking on the news. Something wasn't right whenever Millardo showed something was always wrong. _

_The story continues…_

Wufei stood next to a brown ledge practicing his martial arts and swordsmanship. He stopped for a while, placing his sword on the floor as he took a look at the tranquil sight before him. The sun was rising slowly on the horizon, spreading its golden rays across the light blue sky. Pink and orange shades collaged placing a feeling of hope in the sky. Other brighter colors formed above expressing the magnificent colors of the rainbow.

He sighed at the sight. How he missed fighting, it was something he was accustomed to and yet it was taking away so easily from him that he almost forgot what the thrill of fighting felt like. And for the pass two years he did nothing more than miss it. Sure he had to get a job and find something useful to do with his life but he always missed the times he had with his Gundam. It was the part of his life, a life that he thought would never end.

He wore a Chinese uniform that he would always wear when he does his training. Both pants and shirt were white and black shoes accompanied the suit. He had jet-black hair that was combed back in one. A rubber band held it back and the remainder of his short hair tipped his shoulder.

"Chang." came a deep voice from behind him.

He turned around to see a man in his mid fifties looking at him. He had silky black hair like his and dark brown eyes. He wore a white short sleeve shirt and black pants. Sighing Wufei leaned off of the ledge.

"Yes Grandfather." he replied in an unenthusiastic voice, as he face the man that he had stayed with for the past two years.

"Aren't you supposed to be feeding the animals for me?"

"Yes grandfather. I have but I was just taking a break enjoy the sight before me." he looked sternly at his father figure.

The elderly man chuckled a bit. It was just like him to say that. He knew the young lad had missed fighting since he could see the longing in his eyes. It was just something he knew for sure and he couldn't blame the guy. He smirked as he remembered the days of old when he used to fight in battle. He knew how much he loved it and he could understand exactly what his grandson was going through.

"Okay." he paused as Wufei turned around to look back at the sun that was still slowly rising, "I know you miss it."

He said taking the young boy by surprise. Wufei's eyes widen in shock as he just looked at his grandfather wondering how he could have guessed it.

"How did you…?" he started but was interrupted by him.

"I know exactly how you feel Chang, but it is up to you to do the right thing." he sighed taking the young man by surprise while placing his hand on his shoulder, "There is a rumor that a new war is on the verge of commencing. I think maybe you should look into it."

Wufei arched his eyebrows as he looked at the man he knew to have raised him.

"What?" he asked, his voice growing with excitement.

"I've been told about a new group of rebels who want to overthrow the government," he paused coughing a little, "but that's about all the information I could get. You see I'm not as young as I use to be."

He chuckle making Wufei smile a little. The tall young man nodded at his grandfather and rushed into the house. He then came back out with a bag and his sword clinging to his side. He walked over to his motorcycle that was leaning on the ledge in front of the house. He jumped onto it, revving it, as his grandfather came up behind him stopping him by the wrist.

"Don't worry Grandfather, I can take care of myself," he assured with a smile, "and besides that I really think I won't mind fighting again beside my gundam, Natuko. I think it's best if I try and find my fellow gundam pilots."

The old man looked at him seriously.

"I understand Chang whatever makes you happy. Just be careful." he warned placing an item into the young man's hand, Wufei looked up at him in shock, "Take this, it was your mother's. She gave this to your grandmother and me before she was killed by the mercenaries. She wanted you to have it and I think now is the time you should have it."

Wufei frowned at the item in his hand. It was the only thing he had of his mother since she was taken from him when he was only five years old. He vaguely remembered her but he never forgot her smile and how much he missed it. He rubbed his thumb on the golden necklace. Slowly he opened it and looked inside to see a picture of his mother holding him as a child. Her long black hair was held up in a bun and her dark brown eyes shone with admiration for the child in her arms. He sighed feeling a tear that creep up in the corner of his eyes but he refuse to let it fall. He revved up the motorcycle once again and turned to the plump man.

"Thank you grandfather." he replied giving the man a hug, something he rarely did and then drove off down the dusty road.

'_I know you can do this, Chang.'_ the man thought as he walked back into his house.

_RELENA'S MANSION_

"So, what's the big news now Milliardo?" she asked with a little sarcasm trailing in her voice, "Did someone try to steal your Porsche again?"

She heard him give a loud grunt over the phone as she giggled a little while putting back on her shoes.

"Hmm, you make me sound so whiney." he stated sounding a bit hurt, "Actually, I have really bad news."

She sighed waiting to hear the worse. It wasn't as if her brother had a nice way of saying good news anyway. He was so blunt that even when he was telling good news you would think it was bad news.

"This morning, I received a threatening note against your life." he replied sternly over the phone, "I'm not taking this threat lightly so I've sent out a chopper to pick you up until this has cleared up."

"But Milliardo, it can't be that serious, can it?" she asked still surprised by what she had heard.

"It is, because this is the third threat this week." his voice was deep carrying a little hint of worry, "The guys should be arriving anytime soon, so get ready."

Relena listened to her brother speak. Something was just not right. After the last battle with Made Maya everything had changed and she thought for sure that people would try to solve their differences and forget about wars. Besides what did they want with her anyway? What did they think they could accomplish by kidnapping her?

'_I just hope this is not too serious.'_ she thought still gripping the phone.

"Relena…" she heard her brother replied but before she could respond she saw a chopper hanging above.

"Milliardo, they have arrived!" she smiled waving to them with the phone still in her hand.

"Relena!" he yelled to her desperately, "Relena, that's not the helicopter I've sent for you!"

"WHAT!"

"The helicopter I'm sending for you hasn't left yet!" his voice held anger and frustration and she could feel the fear in his voice as well. If this wasn't the chopper then whose was it? "Relena, do me as favor and get out of there, NOW!"

"O-Okay." she replied quickly pressing _end_ on the phone.

She ran towards the mansion while the helicopter made its way to the grassy ground below spinning green grass high into the air. She stopped running for a minute and looked back to see five masked men in black glaring at her as they came out of the helicopter. One jumped out of the helicopter and started to set up his equipment on the ground while the other secured the perimeter of the mansion. They had military arsenical in their possession and she turned back around in fear as she continued to run to her house. Looking ahead she saw Dorothy and Pagan looking at her confused as to what was going on.

"Get back inside!" she yelled desperately running for her life, "Please go back!"

"Relena, what is going on!" Dorothy yelled confused.

She couldn't understand what was up. But when she looked up ahead to see a couple of men she then realized that they were under attack. Dorothy took out her cell phone and called the security personnel who were in the mansion. But there was no answer. She then looked at Pagan, the elderly guy that stood right next to her. He was serious but by the look on his face she knew that had an idea of what was going to happen. They were going to kidnap her. Dorothy tugged on the butler's hand and issued for him and her to go inside but he just stood still like a statue.

"You heard the lady!" she yelled as she rushed back inside with him.

Relena's expression relaxed when she realized that they had retreated back into the mansion. But her only problem now was that they could get caught or worse killed. She stopped running to see the man that was setting up the equipment. He was aiming a large grenade launcher at the mansion. She gasped in shock when without warning he fired it igniting the mansion on flames. Her blue eyes widen in fear as she looked at the damage it had caused.

"Dorothy, Pagan, NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed falling to her knees as her blond hair covered her eyes.

The blond stood on her knees crying her eyes out while wrinkling her blue dress. She couldn't understand why someone would go to the extent of doing this to her. After all, ever since the wars that took place she had kept her distance from enemies and she thought she was doing a good job of handling threats she had received by hiring fully trained guards. But she was wrong. She slowly looked up to see her entire mansion on fire. How could this have happened to her? What wrong had she done to deserve this? She got up to her feet immediately and stared coldly at a man in a black suit that stood before her. She was angry more than she had been in the past. She just felt like she couldn't control herself.

"Ms. Peacecraft, you're coming with us." the man commanded stepping a few inches towards her.

She scoffed giving him a look of disgust. He was very tall and well built.

"How dare you come on my property and demand such a thing!" she asked angrily clutching her fist.

The guy laughed as he threw a smoke bomb at her. Smoke filled the air making it almost impossible to breath. She coughed placing her hand over her mouth and eyes trying to get away. She walked some more until she felt a hand creep up on her shoulder. She stiffened and launched a punch in the direction of her attacker but he blocked it.

"Hmm, it seems that I underestimated you Miss. Relena." he sneered squeezing her fist tightly while causing her to cry out in pain as she moved slowly to her knees, "You're quite the feisty one aren't you?"

He smirked as the smoke slowly cleared. Relena frowned kicking him hard in the forbidden zone. He winched, falling to his knees in pain as he let go of her fist. She then got up and hit him hard in the stomach with her shoe that was barely on her feet. He lay on the floor motionless. Scrambling as fast as she could, she made her way towards her mansion that was still burning with flames. She stopped only a few feet in front of it completely forgetting that there were armed men behind her. The windows were filled with fire and the smoke was so thick that it could be seen from a mile away. Relena felt tears welding up in her eyes as she looked at her once home. Everything she had was gone in the wink of an eye, her friends and everything she owned was lost forever.

She bowed her head when she received a hard shove from someone that sent her straight to the floor. Immediately she got up and looked at the masked man. This guy was different, he was also tall and had a great built as well. He smirked as he looked at the young girl before him. His dark suit was a mixture of silver and gray instead of black like the other men wore. Relena soon figured that he must have been the leader from the tag on the left of his chest. Although she couldn't figure out who he worked for she knew that she was gonna have to fight her way to victory. Literally.

'_I hope Dorothy and Pagan are safe.'_ she thought taking a karate stance.

He did the same and rushed after her. Relena dodged the attack and swung a high kick at him that hit him on his left side. He held his side in pain almost falling to the floor. He gave her a hard glare. He wasn't expecting her to be able to protect herself. To his knowledge she was just a weak girl who hid behind security guards. But he was definitely not expecting this at all. He rushed after her again and she retaliated hitting him back with the same moves he gave her. But before she knew it he hit her hard across her mouth. The impact of the blow sent her flying to the grassy floor. With that the guy smirked, hearing his friends cheer from his back view at his victory. He walked steadily to Relena's still form. She was breathing but slowly. He knelt down getting ready to take her up in his arms as the other guys went to gather whatever else they needed from the wreckage of her home.

But before he could touch her, she turned around and hit him with her wrist in his nose. He fell backwards landing on the grass. He held his nose tightly while opening one eye. He growled at her. She wiped away the trace of blood that stained her face from the blow he gave her. She looked at him with icy cold eyes, the ones Heero had given her the first time they met.

'_She's even tougher than I thought.'_ he thought looking at her with his green eyes, _'Lord Draka would be very furious if I fail this mission.' _

"So you've learnt some martial arts huh? My sources told me you were not a fighter." he sneered holding his nose firmly as a piece of his blond hair could be seen through the mask, "No matter, your skills will come in handy for our purpose."

"I don't know who you are or what you're planning but there's no way your going to take me anywhere!" she glared at him giving him a look that could kill, a look no one thought Relena could give someone, "I am Relena Peacecraft and I will fight you until there is no breath left within my body. My brother taught me well and I will do whatever is in my power to stop you."

She got up to her feet and rushed after him tackling him to the ground. They rolled over and over in the grass until he got the upper hand, pinning her to the ground. She kicked him and broke free from his grasped. She stood still breathing heavily while waiting to see what his next move would be. With a quick motion he somehow managed to get behind her without her noticing it. He twisted her left arm causing her to scream out in serious pain. Relena's eyes widen in fear as he placed a mask over her mouth. She tried not to breath but it was too late the gas had already taken effect.

"You won't get away with…" she whispered as she felt limp against him.

He smirked as he lifted her over his shoulder. At least now he had accomplished his mission. He walked back to the helicopter nearing his friends who were smiling.

"Humph, she got you bad huh Raki?" one of them teased making him growl.

"Yea, you almost got beaten by a girl." the other joked receiving a hard glare from him.

"No she did not. Unlike you Jeff, I wasn't the one that got hit in the stomach with a shoe. Besides I was just toying with her." he stated sternly placing her into the helicopter while they all jumped aboard, some laughing at his comment, "I don't know what it is about her but she will be a great asset to our team."

'_And to me.'_ he thought taking off his mask to show his short brilliant blond hair and his captivating green eyes.

_HEERO'S APARTMENT_

Heero looked intently at the screen while raking his brown hair. Milliardo was speaking to a reporter about the threats he had received earlier this morning about his sister. The news bulletin was taped earlier in the morning and was just being shown on the five o'clock news. They all waited intently to see what he had to say.

"_So Zechs Marques, is it true that there have been some rumors going around about our Vice Foreign Minster Dorlin?" the young brunette asked shoving a microphone in front of Milliardo's face. _

_He frowned at her but decided to answer just to get her off of his back. _

"_If you mean has there been threats against her. Then yes but it's nothing that my guards can't handle." he reassured trying to walk away but stopped when the lady continued to follow him, "But just for the record, Relena is in good hands so I assure you there is no need to worry." _

_He walked away leaving the woman alone. _

"_And there you have it folks. Our Vice Foreign Minister is in good hands according to her brother and the rumors are not true about her stepping down from her position. Now onto further news…" _

Duo smirk a little as he turned off the television. It was always Zechs way of keeping things on a low key. The three boys knew by the look on his face that something was wrong but they just couldn't figure out what. Heero scoffed loudly. He couldn't take it any longer. He put back on his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Heero, where are you going?" Quatre asked curiously.

"I'm going to find Relena." he stated sternly, "If there are threats being carried out against her those people might look to enforce it soon and I won't let that happen."

"Wait Heero!" Duo yelled stopping him dead in his tracks, "I think we should wait and see what happens. Besides her brother did say that they were handling whatever problem they may have had."

"But that was nine o'clock this morning and it's now five in the afternoon, suppose something bad has happened." he argued.

"Heero, Duo's right there's nothing we can do right now. Let's just wait until the dance tonight and if she's not there then we can make a move."

Heero stood still for a moment, processing what his friends had said. Although he didn't want to agree with them they did have a point. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll wait until the dance." he frowned rolling his eyes.

"Great!" Duo smirked walking towards the door, "Now can we go out and get something to eat?"

"You're always hungry aren't you?" Quatre asked sarcastically as he closed the door.

"Hey what can I say I have a very high metabolism." he chuckled folding his arms behind his head as they left the apartment.

_MILLIARDO'S PLACE_

Milliardo stopped moving suddenly and placed the phone back on the receiver. He had been staring at the phone for the last fifteen minutes uneasy as to who could have sent the chopper to Relena's house. After a few minutes of waiting he decided he should go and see what was up himself. It was still three in the afternoon and he was getting more agitated by the minute. He walked out of his office and onto the platform where the helicopter was. Noin was helping some of the guys with some of their equipment as they loaded them onto the chopper. She smiled when she saw him.

"Zechs, where are you going?" she asked as she saw him enter the chopper.

"I'm going to Relena's, something's just not right." he sighed taking her hand and kissing the top of it, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay then take care." she whispered as the helicopter's blade began to spin.

The helicopter journeyed into the air immediately heading to Relena's mansion. It took thirty minutes the most to get there and Milliardo was getting anxious by the minute. He had a funny feeling that something was wrong but he couldn't detect what. He let out a heavy sigh as the helicopter made its way to the grassy ground below. He quickly jumped out of it and stood still in shock at the sight before him.

A heavy rush of wind blew violently against his white long hair, creasing his plain white suit in the process. He walked slowly on the grassy ground not sure if he was dreaming or not. The mansion that once stood on the property was brunt flat to the ground without a trace of anyone. Debris was everywhere and smoke still filled the air. Millardo frantically ran closer to see if he could find his sister in the ruble. But unfortunately he had no luck with that. Who could have done this and why did they do this? Thoughts were just pouring through his mind as he looked at the scenery.

"Relena!" he yelled hoping that she was still buried somewhere beneath the ruble.

The other men searched the area desperately trying their best to find any signs of life or anything that could help Millardo figure out who had done this. A few minutes passed by and finally one of the men found something. It was a piece of dark gray cloth that contained a strange symbol. Milliardo frowned.

"Where did you find this!" he asked with anger trailing in his voice.

"I found it wrapped around a broken tree branch close to the mansion, sir." the soldier replied saluting to him.

"Alright, search the perimeter let's see what other clues are left here!" he yelled to the other soldier's that went to work immediately.

He let out a deep sigh as he clutched the cloth firmly in his grasp. Something was not right and he had to figure out what. He examined the cloth thoroughly and was shock at what he saw. A symbol that represented the most deceitful man he had ever known.

"Draka _(Drey-ka)_ Hisomaru." he mumbled while gritting his teeth, "You won't get away with this. I will get her back if it's the last thing I do."

_Well tell me what you think. I know I took a long time to update but anyway, I hope you like. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Ciao!_

_PhantasyDreamer_


End file.
